A Hollow Heart
by Strait Outta Galifrey
Summary: After a fight with Aizen leading to Aizen's death, Ichigo is left to deal with his feelings for Rukia but when Rukia loses her memory of him can he keep down his inner beast?
1. Our internal struggles

Disclaimer: if I owned Bleach would I write a fan fiction of it?

"Hey Yuzu ,Karin , Dad." Ichigo said sadly as he dropped his backpack and hurried to his room. "What wrong Ichigo?" his dad said in his normal booming voice "Seems like you had a rough day. Haha it's almost as if you miss that Rukia girl." At that moment Ichigo pivoted on his heel and kicked his dad right in the jaw. "Shut up will you! I do not miss Rukia!" "Okay Ichigo whatever you say." said his farther in a condescending tone. "I guess I was wrong abot how you felt when you were clinging to her unconscious body after Aizen knocked her out." Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this. "What did you just say?" said Ichigo in an enraged voice. "I said I guess I was wro..."

At that moment Ichigo hit himself with his deputy soul reaper badge and was on his dad in seconds. Somehow Yuzu managed to gather enough spiritual energy to see souls and hollows and soul reapers so she saw the whole thing. Isshin Kurosaki reacted by getting out of his gigai and squaring up with his son. "Dad Ichigo please stop!"yelled Yuzu. Both Ichigo and his father stopped and looked at Yuzu "You two have been at each other's throats since you got home and I'm sick of it!" none of them had ever heard Yuzu speak in that tone of voice before. Both of them immediately got into their bodies and went to their rooms.

Ichigo slammed the door and punched his hand through the wall. "Ichigo?" said afamiliar voice. Ichigo turned around to see Rangiku standing in the doorway. This took Ichiho by surprise "What are you doing here!?" asked Ichigo "I was sent here by captain Hitsugia, Ichigo I need you to come with me to the soul society" said Rangiku. "What? No way! Protested Ichigo "Listen Ichigo I know that you and Rukia had something but whatever it was it's over now,so just follow me outsi..." All of the sudden Rangiku w as blindsided by Ichigo. As Ichigo was standing over her he started to twitch. Then without warning a white liquid came from nowhere and formed into a hollow mask that covered Ichigo's face.

Inside of Ichigo's mind he was locked in an internal struggle with his hollow alter ego. "Like I said before, the first sight of weakness in you and I will overthrow you and kill you. While his opponent was monologuing he released a massive getsuga tensho and took this advantage to get up and defeat his opponent very quickly. This allowed him to regain consciousness and pull off the mask.


	2. Where It All Started

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own Bleach

**A/N: This chapter takes place before the first chapter. It is my own version of the fight with Aizen.**

Ichigo was beaten. He had taken serious damage and he could barely stand. Just then Rukia jumped in and was caught by Aizen. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her lifeless body on the ground. "Foolish girl." Said Aizen confidently. Ichigo saw what happened and he snapped. "BANKAI!" Yelled Ichigo as his hollow mask materialized over his face and a shell that enclosed around him and formed into his muscular phycsique making him look like something straight out of a nightmare. "ENOUGH" yelled the nightmarish creature. This actually made Aizen's expressionless face have off a hint that he might be afraid of it. Although ,even if he wasn't afraid that wouldn't of made any difference when Ichigo released a massive getsuga tensho and split him clean in half. Then unexpectedly Ichigo's she'll fell off of him and turned into dust. Ichigo then ran over and clung to Rukia, as Byakua and Renji tried to pull him of he released all of his spirit energy into Rukia and brought her back to life. But there was a major consequence. Rukia had lost her entire memory of Ichigo and everything that was related to him. "Huh what am I doing here? Why is this person clinging to me?"

What are you talking about Rukia?" Ichigo asked confused. "How do you knows name?"Rukia asked very concerned about the boy clinging to her. "You don't remember me do you?" Ichigo said sadly. "No, I don't. Should I?"


	3. Lovers Remorse

Ichigo woke up in the squad 4 recovery room. Yoruichi was leaning against the wall in the corner. "I thought that you would never wake up," Yoruichi complained. "How long have I been out," Asked the injured teen. "Three days," Said Yoruichi. "Three days?" Asked the boy concerned. "Yes, even though you defeated him quickly your hollow self did a number on your body. And Rangiku for that matter," Said Youroichi matter of factley. "C'mon get up. There is someone waiting for you outside," said the woman,trying to be as nonchalant as she could. "Who," asked the young shinigami. "You'll see," said the tall female. Ichigo jumped up fast and doubled over in excruciating pain. "Woah! Wait am minute Ichigo you still aren't up to full strength. Here let me help you," said the woman with a bit of worry in her voice. Youroichi helped Ichigo out the door. When he got to the doorway he saw Rukia standing there with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Hi Ichigo how are you feeling," asked Rukia sincerely. Ichigo's body forgot all of his injuries and involuntarily used a flash step that took him to the Sokyoku that was now rebuilt. He then went straight to the gate to the world of the living and went straight in ignoring the fact that the cleaner was on his tail he made it right to his house then collapsed.

"Was it something that I said?" Asked the confused girl "You had no idea so it's not your fault but on the battle field Aizen killed you and Ichigo used all of this spiritual energy to revive you, but at a great cost. You lost all of your memory of him and everything related to him," said the elder woman sadly. "That must kill him inside, I mean knowing that the love of your life doesn't even know you exist anymore," said Rukia sympathetically. "Is there any way to get my memory back?" Asked Rukia. "Yes, there is," said Yoruichi

Ichigo woke up in a hospital Ben in his house. All of the sudden Karin hugged Ichigo squeezing him so much that he couldn't breathe. "Ack, Karin... your hurting Ichigo. "Oh, Ichigo! I thought you were gone forever!" Sobbed Karin. This took Ichigo by surprise because the last time Karin ever cried was when she got attacked by that hollow. "Karin, I'm fine just get up.," said the boy. "Urahara is waiting for you outside to send you back to the sereite,"


	4. Déjà vu

**A/N Hey guys, I know I haven't written in a while. I was dealing with some stuff but I'm back! Expect more updates and sooner. I have decided to finish this story after a few more chapters then write a sequel! I know that I have weird updating styles I just want to get it out there for you guys. I'll start updating through chapters instead of fragments. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

Ichigo was in the soul society once agian (And part of him wasn't happy about it.) as soon as he stepped through the senkaimon he flash stepped all the way to Kukkaku Shiba's house. Once there he kicked down the door and marched straight up to Kukkaku and said," I need your help." Kukkaku was taken aback by this and it took her a second to process what just happened. "What makes you think that I'll help you just like that?" Asked the dark haired woman. "Because you know that I'm desperate and I'll do anything when I'm desperate." Said the teen. Kukkaku knew very well that it was best not to get in his way at the moment so she agreed.

"Yoruichi?" Asked Rukia. "Yes?" Responded the tall woman. "Are you sure that this will work?" Asked the dark haired woman. "I know this will work. The woman assured her. It was around midnight and they were in Ichigo's room at Kukkaku's house. They had a special device to collect Ichigo's spiritual energy. They also needed his zanpaku-to zangetsu. They were going to use Ichigo's zanpaku to to inject his spiritual energy into Rukia. Rukia saw zangetsu and had a flashback of Ichigo performing bankai with it. She quickly grabbed the zanpaku-to and tried to hoist it but ended up dropping it.

The loud bang woke Ichigo up. "Huh?! Rukia, Yoruichi? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Ichigo demanded.t "Well you see..." Youroichi grabbed zangetsu and Rukia and flash stepped away.

**A/N Hey guys thanks again for reading! I promise to get back on track now. I've been trying to clean my house because I'm moving and it needs to be sold so I haven't had time. BUT NO MATTER I WILL PREVAIL OVER THESE CHALLENGES AND BECOME VICTORIOUS! But in all seriousness I WILL be updating more often. Plz review. Tell me what I am doing wrong. Or just tell me how you feel. Leave suggestions I will get to them. If I use a suggestion from one of you I will give you a shoutout in the A/N at the bottom of the chapter that I use it in. Also I am translating my works to different languages. So go tell you foreign grandma because she will love it. Leave a review if u get the reference.;) anyway thank you for reading btw if you get the reference and leave a review then I will give you a shoutout aswell. Now go... Tell your friends about the great fanfiction you are reading... Go... Go...**


	5. Memory lane

**Disclaimer:don't own bleach**

**A/N Hey! It's me again. And I want to apologize for the long wait I'm still working on my house and I'm finally nearing the end. I also want you to know that I am secondarily writing another fic. It is experimental so if I don't post it then you'll know why. It will be a crossover so fairy tail fans. GET READY. Maybe. Probably. Any way on to the fic.**

Ichigo got up and flash stepped in the way of the strong spiritual pressure coming from somewhere in the forest. When he finally arrived he saw a small hut.(almost like a small lab.) he went up to the wall and heard voices inside.

Rukia,Yoruichi, and Kisuke were inside Kisuke's small lab in the forest. He took a sample of Rukia's spiritual energy then spliced it with the sample from Ichigo. He then asked Rukia, "Would you please bring me Zangetsu?" Rukia complied with this request and handed him the massive sword.

Ichigo had learned a few kido from hearing Rukia use the spirit chant. He snuck to the door and yelled " Hado 33, soketsui!" The door exploded with a huge flash of pale spiritual energy. "Hado 31, shockaho!" Exclaimed the substitute as he fired a ball of fire at Yoruichi and kisuke. He ran at kisuke and tried to grab his zanpaku-to but Youroichi flash stepped in Front of him and tied him up without any effort. "What do you want with zangetsu?" Ichigo demanded. "We are trying to restore Rukia's memory." Said Kisuke quite calmly for being suddenly attacked. Ichigo immediately shut up and looked at Rukia who was standing to his right." Sorry that we had to steal zangetsu. You are really stubborn at times is all." Said Yoruichi. Ichigo just grunted at this. "Come on Ichigo, we're trying to restore your girlfriends memories. You could at least act happy about it. Said Yoruichi smugly. "She's not my girlfriend!" Yelled the substitute. "Alright Yoruichi, just do it already." Said Kislev from the corner of the room. "He's been through enough.

Yoruichi hoisted zangetsu onto her shoulder. "Jesus Ichigo!" Exclaimed Yoruichi. "How do you manage to lift this thing all day?" Yoruichi then grabbed the handle with both hands and aimed at Rukia's chests he used the spiritual pressure sample to enflame zangetsu in ichigo's spiritual pressure. She touched the tip of the massive sword to Rukia's chest. I'm an instant there was and explosion tat ended as quick as it started. When the smoke cleared, Rukia fell to her knees. Ichigo was freed tin the blast. He flash stepped over to Rukia and wrapped his arms around her. There was a sobbing noise coming from somewhere. Ichigo for the first time since his mother died. Was crying. Yoruichi and kisuke look ed at each other then flash stepped out of the building.

Rukia was stunned partly from the memories that just flooded her brain and partly from the fact that Ichigo was crying. And over her at that! Then he stopped crying she grabbed his head and brought him into a passionate kiss that seemed like it lasted a lifetime.

**A/N Hey I hope you liked it! I'm planning on writing one or two more chapters for this fic I'm sorry for the wait I already wrote this chapter and didn't save it and it got deleted so I just gave up for awhile but anyways thanks for reading. I'm straight outta galifrey and I will see you in the next fic! Ba-bye!**


End file.
